Our World
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: Jane and Lisbon had planned the outcome after Red John, including their escape. What both ignored was that it would lead them to their own perfect world. My version of how 6x08 "Red John" would continue if Lisbon had run away with Jane to the island. I hope you guys like it. JISBON FOREVER.
1. It's Over

**Our World by RosiMeloniDuchovny **

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Bruno Heller, Primrose Hill Productions, Warner Bros. Television and CBS. If it belong to me there would be a season 8 with the beautiful Jane family**.**

**Note: **One channel in Latin America, _TNT Series_ is retransmitting The Mentalist, and of course I'm watching it again. This has caused me to feel inspired to write fanfics about Jisbon, especially for the Red John episode, which is undoubtedly an epic moment of the series and one of my favorites.

**Summary: **Jane and Lisbon had planned the outcome after Red John, including their escape. What both ignored was that would lead them to their own perfect world. My version of how 6x08 "Red John" would continue if Lisbon had run away with Jane. I hope you like it. **JISBON FOREVER **

**Chapter 1 – It's Over**

**Chapter Note: **Words in _italics _are direct quotes from the show, _**bold italics**_ are thoughts of Jane or Lisbon.

I am Venezuelan, an according to the telephone code that is shown on the screen in "My Blue Heaven" Jane is in Venezuela, and for the record I don't know any island in the country that remotely resembles what was shown in the show. So, in this story I describe how Margarita's Island really is, the main island of Venezuela. The places described as the hotel, mall and restaurants are also based on reality, given that, although I live on the mainland, not on the island and I have gone there on many occasions.

**Spoilers:** 2x18 Aingavite Baa, 2x19 Blood Money, 3x19 Every Rose Has Its Thorn, 3x23 Strawberries and Cream Part 1, 6x06 Fire and Brimstone, 6x08 Red John, 6x09 My Blue Heaven, 6x22 Blue Bird.

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon had thought-out numerous plans to catch and technically also kill serial killer Red John. They were already on Plan X and still didn't have him and even this part wasn't foreseen in their initial plan, the CBI completely shut down and destroyed by the FBI; Lisbon thought standing alone in what had been the Serious Crimes Unit bullpen in the CBI building. There was nothing left to hang on there, her career was completely destroyed, but it didn't matter, she just hoped to beat Red John in this game.

At that moment, FBI Agent Dennis Abbott entered the room and interrupted her thoughts.

_\- Did you hear what Bertram was doing at the gas station? – Abbott said_

_\- No – Lisbon said_

_\- Using a pay phone. Guess who he was calling. – Abbott said_

_\- I'm gonna guess Jane. – Lisbon said _

_\- Ahh. Yeah. So, where is he? – Abbott asks_

_\- I don't know – Lisbon said with a straight face_

_\- I think you do – Abbott said with a smile_

_\- I can't help what you think – Lisbon said _

_\- I think your boyfriend is colluding with a dangerous fugitive. I think he is up to his neck in this Blake association craziness, and probably you are, too. – Abbott said_

_\- I'm not. He's not. Jane can't help who calls him, and he's not my boyfriend – Lisbon said retaining her best poker face_

_\- It's a damn shame, Teresa. By all accounts you were a good cop – Abbott said _

_\- I still am – Lisbon said as she left _

Teresa was angry, so she left Abbott alone in the room and left the CBI. Downstairs she met her three former agents Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt and Kimball Cho. They didn't know the full plan, only what was necessary, Lisbon wanted to keep them out of danger and possible legal repercussions. She specifies to them that they were alone now and that they had to watch over themselves, they didn't have the CBI to protect themselves. They wanted to know where Jane was, but she didn't tell them, the end was near and she wanted to keep them out, especially Wayne and Grace, they had a family, that was a lot to lose. After leaving them she went to meet Jane at the William Land Park.

_\- Hey – Lisbon said_

_\- Hey – Jane said_

_\- You're a wanted man – Lisbon said sitting next to him on the bench in the park _

_\- Well, I like to think so – Jane said with his trademark smile _

_\- Seriously. Abbott put an actual warrant out on you – Lisbon said _

_\- Eh. It's not the first time – Jane said_

_\- So, you gonna tell me, or what? – Lisbon asks_

_\- Oh, yeah. Uh Bertram called me. – Jane said_

_\- I know – Lisbon said_

_\- Mm – Jane said_

_\- What did he say? – Lisbon ask_

_\- Well, whatever he wanted to say, he didn't have time – Jane said _

_\- Why the hell is he still here? What does he want? – Lisbon ask_

_\- I'm guessing he'll call back soon and tell me – Jane said_

_\- Your phone's not safe. The FBI – Jane said_

_\- Yeah, they have a tap on the line. But they don't have a trace yet. If they had a trace, then I'd be arrested already – Jane said_

_\- Maybe so, but sooner or later, they'll get a trace on you – Lisbon said_

_\- I know. But I can't get rid of my phone until Bertram calls. It's all very suspenseful – Jane said_

_\- What does he want? – Lisbon said_

_\- Who? – Jane said_

_\- Bertram – Lisbon said_

_\- We'll see – Jane said_

_\- Now you're being evasive – Lisbon said _

_\- What beady little eyes birds have. Tiny dinosaurs, you know? – Jane said_

_\- I know. I know you know what he wants. What does he want? – Lisbon said. Jane didn't answer because at that moment his phone start ringing, he knew it was Bertram_

After Jane finished the conversation with Bertram where they agreed where they would meet, Lisbon waited anxiously to know what he had told him.

_\- What'd he say? – Lisbon ask_

_\- He wants to meet with me – Jane said_

_\- It's a trap – Lisbon said_

_\- Probably – Jane said_

_\- Well, what are you gonna do? – Lisbon said_

_\- I'm gonna meet him – Jane said_

_\- You can't – Lisbon said_

_\- Trust me, I know what I'm doing – Jane said_

_\- Jane, don't do this. Think about it. The FBI is gonna get Bertram soon enough – Lisbon said_

_\- I don't want the FBI to get him. You knew this day was coming. It's here – Jane said_

_\- Let me come with you – Lisbon said_

_\- No, I don't want you involved – Jane said_

_\- Involved? I am involved – Lisbon said_

_\- Not anymore. I'm gonna need to borrow your gun – Jane said_

_\- My gun? – Lisbon ask surprise _

_\- Yes, your gun. I'm not gonna use it. Just a prop. Teresa, trust me, please. Just trust me – Jane said. Teresa gave him her gun and he put it behind. _Then he held her tight and kissed her on the cheek.

_\- Thank you – Jane said and run in the opposite direction of Lisbon _

The FBI agents saw Jane leave the park and followed him; the chase ended when Jane crashed the car with one of the FBI SUVs. After getting out of the car, he was cornered by the FBI, Jane started asking for Abbott.

_\- Uhh! Where's the man in charge here? Where is Abbott? – Jane said_

_\- Get down on your knees. Keep your hands where I can see them – The FBI Agent said_

_\- Where is Abbott? I have to go – Jane said _

_\- All right, take it down a notch, people. He's not Al Capone – Abbott said_

_\- Abbott, please listen to me. I can tell that you're a man of honor. On my honor, I will give myself up in an hour. But right now, I just - I just need just forget it – Jane said_

_\- No. No, tell me. Come on. No, what do you need? What do you need, huh? You need an hour? For what? Where are you going? Who are you gonna go meet? No? Well, let's take a trip downtown, shall we? – Abbott said_

_\- Hey, whoa – The FBI Agent said trying to stop Lisbon _

_\- No. You can let her go. Hi, Miss Lisbon – Abbott said _

_\- Do me this one favor, Abbott, cop to cop. Let him go, and I swear I will bring him back later – Lisbon said_

_\- Not happening. And what is all this urgency I'm hearing here? Hmm? Oh. You made a plan with Bertram. Is that it? Is that what you did? – Abbott said_

_\- Please, Abbott – Lisbon said _

_\- FBI! Back it off! – another FBI Agent said_

_\- CBI. Back it up yourself – Cho said with Rigsby and Van Pelt behind him _

_\- What's this? – Abbott ask surprise _

_\- Let him go, Abbott. He's done nothing wrong – Cho said _

_\- Hey, guys. You know, it's good to see you. I hate to bring you down, but there is no CBI. That badge is a toy, and you're all impersonating officers of the law – Abbott said_

_\- Whatever. Let him go – Cho said _

_\- Are you mad-dogging me right now? The FBI? – Abbott said getting close to Cho _

_\- You say you're legit FBI, but how do we know? – Van Pelt said_

_\- Yeah, you could be members of the Blake association for all we know – Rigsby said _

_\- We're not – Abbott said_

_\- Prove it – Cho said _

_\- Your man Reede Smith was a member. Why not you? And how do we know Jane's not in danger? – Lisbon said _

_\- That's absurd – Abbott said _

_\- I'm sorry, agent Abbott, but it is our duty to protect this man until we're assured his safety – Lisbon said _

_\- Hey. Let him go – Cho said while he, Van Pelt and Rigsby put out their guns and pointed to Abbott _

_\- Oh, whoa, whoa. It's all right. Just stand down. Stand down, guys. No bloodshed required. It's cool. Let him go – Abbott said _

_\- Take my car. Go! – Lisbon said to Jane _

_\- Sir? - The FBI Agent ask _

_\- It's okay – Abbott said_

_\- Thank you, guys! – Jane scream to Cho, Rigsby and Val Pelt _

_\- We done? – Abbott ask Lisbon_

_\- He's gone. We're done – Lisbon said to Abbott_

_\- Hmm. Arrest them. Put your guns down on the ground slowly – Abbott said but they didn't make any movement_

_\- Do as he says – Lisbon said and they put their weapons on the floor, _making it clear that they only obeyed orders from Lisbon.

Abbott's agents boarded the four of them in a SUV, while Abbott sat in the driver's seat. He had sent his agents for Lisbon's car after Jane had left, of course he had no idea who he was dealing with and the many scenarios that he and Lisbon had planned in their minds. Discarding the car immediately was one of them.

_\- This is unit 4. We have the vehicle in sight, stationary on fifth and Sherman – The unit 4 said _

_\- Stay back, stay back. This could be the meet – Abbott said on the radio _

_\- What the heck? – The unit 4 said obviously surprise _

_\- Unit 4, what's the situation? Unit 4, respond, damn it – Abbott said desperate to the radio _

_\- Boss, it was some kids in Lisbon's car. Jane wasn't there. We don't have Jane. Repeat. We don't have Jane – The unit 4 said, Abbott put down the radio, he was visibly upset_

_\- Don't dig yourself any deeper. Where did he go? – Abbott asks _

_\- I don't know – Lisbon said _

_\- You guys really have a death wish, don't you? - Abbott said _

_\- Sir, we really don't know – Rigsby said _

_\- Mm-hmm – Abbott said and get out of the car letting Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt alone in it. _

Abbott was talking to another agent in a car further away, pointing to things on a map; while inside the car Val Pelt seemed desperate for not knowing and not being able to do anything.

_\- Hey! Hello?! Hey, what's going on? – Val Pelt said while hitting her head with the car window_

_\- Grace, what are you doing? – Rigsby said_

_\- Hey! – Val Pelt continue to scream _

_\- What? Please don't do that. You're worse than Cho – Rigsby said _

_\- They need to tell us what's going on – Van Pelt said_

_\- They don't need to do anything. And we can't do anything, so please just relax – Rigsby said _

_\- Relax? How can I relax? You know, sometimes I think you like being helpless – Van Pelt said _

_\- Okay, fine, I take it back. Don't relax. Just break the window with your forehead and we'll all jump out and make a run for it – Rigsby said _

_\- Guys, let's try to keep it together, okay? - Lisbon said _

_\- Okay, I'm sorry – Rigsby said _

_\- Sorry – Val Pelt said _

After a few seconds of silence Lisbon began to give orders to her former agents, who really still acted as if they still were her agents.

\- I need a favor, you guys have to create a distraction so I can get out of here in this car, I have to meet Jane and help him or this can go very wrong - Lisbon said

\- Sure boss, what do you want us to do? - Cho ask

\- Van Pelt you are going to tell the agents that you need to go to the bathroom and when they open the door I want the three of you to jump out of the car on the agents, I will take this SUV, half of the SUVs are looking for Jane, so when they reach to me I will have already get rid of this one. Did you understand what I want you to do? - Lisbon ask

\- Yes boss, we understand - Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt said at the same time

\- Guys, I want you to know that if this is the last time I see you, thank you for being the best agents I could have at my command, really thanks for everything - Lisbon said

\- Same boss, it was an honor to work with you - Cho said while Rigsby nodded and Van Pelt could not form a word

Immediately they put the plan in march and Lisbon left speeding with the SUV, whereas the two other SUVs that were in the scene prepared themselves to follow her. Agent Mullins put Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho in a car and took them back to the CBI, preventing them from escaping as well.

In the meantime, Lisbon had got rid of the FBI car just four blocks later and had taken one of those cars found parked on the street. _**Incredible the number of laws that I have broken these days, she thought.**_ Finding Jane for her was simple, she had placed a chip on the label of his vest. It was funny, years before she told him that she had placed a GPS tracker on all his suits, but she said it as a joke, now it was real, she knew from experience when he left her on the beach to go meet with the Red John suspects that when they had their next opportunity, she needed to have her own plan up her sleeve and this was it. She check in her cell phone where he was, he should have been in the Alexandria cemetery, but she wanted to be sure, and thank goodness she had done it since he was in a park near a few blocks from the cemetery. She arrive in minutes to the place and started looking for it.

In the meanwhile, Abbott and his agents were wasting their time looking for them in the Alexandria cemetery, they concluded that they should be there after learning that Jane's late wife and daughter were buried there. Upon arrival, they found Bertram's body and another police officer inside the cemetery chapel.

Lisbon found Jane on a secluded side of the park, he was standing on top of Sheriff McAllister, he seemed to be dead, he wasn't moving. She immediately ran to his side.

\- ¡Jane! - Lisbon scream

\- Lisbon, what are you doing here? - Jane ask

\- I came to help you - Lisbon said standing next to him. They both fell silent as she watched the body of Sheriff McAllister

\- It's Red John, isn't he? Is all over? - Lisbon ask

\- Yes, he is. It finish and you must leave. I don't want this to harm you - Jane said

\- It's a joke isn't it? I escaped from the FBI after being arrested and I stole a car to get here, I gave you a gun, I help you escape from the FBI and I'm an accomplice to a homicide, don't be offended, but I'm involved in this to the bottom - Lisbon said

\- Actually, two homicides, but I don't think the FBI counts them. You're right when you put it like that - Jane said with thoughtful look

\- Come on, we must go, the FBI is probably already in the cemetery, we have to get out of here - Lisbon said and took Jane hand and they start walking

Jane took out the cell phone that he had bought from the boy in the park, he gave the phone to Lisbon so that she could dial Cho's number, she did it and gave it back to him. Cho's phone rang on the evidence table that was watched by Agent Mullins; Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho made a gesture of wanting to answer it, but Mullins didn't seem to like it.

_\- Don't even think about it – Agent Mullins said making a gesture for the three to return to their seats._

The phone entered the voicemail, so Jane and Lisbon decided to leave a message.

\- Guys, _it's over. It's done. I just want you to know I'm okay_ – Jane said and Lisbon took the phone.

\- And that we are going to miss you – Lisbon said, then she closed the phone and threw it in a trash can.

Lisbon and Jane stopped a taxi that took them directly to the Mather Jet Center. There was a hangar with a jet prepared waiting for them. Also, in the hangar they had two suitcases stored with lots of cash and fake documents. Upon arrival the pilot received them and asked if it was time and they were ready to leave and they nodded, so he went to prepare the jet.

\- Lisbon this is the point of no return, you're sure this is what you want, I know we talked about it, about leaving so that the FBI didn't catch us, but seriously I want you to be sure, that you understand that what you up to do. We can't go back here after we leave in that plane. I don't care, I have nothing to lose, but you have family here - Jane said seeing Lisbon in the eyes

\- Jane I'm sure, I'm an adult, I know what I did and I know what I'm doing, we'll both get on that plane and we'll get out of here as we planned. Jane, I never see my family and the only thing that tied me to this place was my career and I think that in these days we did an excellent job not only destroying my career but also the institution for which we worked. We have nothing to worry about, we leave everything ready and we make sure that Rigsby, Val Pelt and Cho are well, so get on the plane. Today in the park you told me to trust you and I did, now I ask you to trust me - Lisbon said and hugged him tight, Jane hugged her just as hard, then took her hand and together they got on the plane.

They placed the money bags in the compartment above and sat next to each other in the seats. 20 minutes later they took off in the direction of the Caribbean. Both were silent for a long time, thinking and staring into space until Jane broke the silence.

\- I have a doubt, of all the events that occurred today there is only one that doesn't close to me, how did you find me in the park, if we were supposed to meet at the Alexandria cemetery? - Jane ask

\- I put a tracking device on the label of your vest, I did it while you were changing in your CBI hiding spot; and it's your fault, I didn't want the beach thing to be repeated - Lisbon said

\- I'm impressed, I think I've influenced you a lot; I regret what happened on the beach, not what I said, that's true, it's what I feel, what I regret is what I did, I just wanted to protect you, I didn't want you to end up like the rest of the people that have care to me in this world, in the psychiatric or the cemetery. I didn't do a good job obviously - Jane said with sad face

\- I think you did, I'm not in a psychiatric hospital or a cemetery, I'm on a private plane on the way to an island in the Caribbean, thank you very much - Lisbon said with a shy smile trying to cheer him up, although under the circumstances that would be difficult.

Both returned to the silent after that and at some point Teresa fell asleep. Jane was still thinking as he looked through the window at the dark sky.

_**I killed Red John, I got my revenge, I did justice for Angela and Charlotte. What am I supposed to do now? How should I feel? I destroyed the lives and careers of all my friends and, even more important, Lisbon's life. She seems so peaceful when she sleeps, so quiet, I don't know how she does it after the day we had, she looks like an angel, well she is an angel, she has been mine since I met her and today she resigned all her life for me. She stayed and ran away with me, she chose me, this must be destiny, the sign of my new life, I feel it as a reward, I ended with some very bad men and as a reward I am left with the angel that saved me and I know that I fell in love without even noticing, it must be because my personal angels from above know I cannot live without her.**_

Jane fell asleep with his thoughts with his head resting on Lisbon's shoulder, her smell was intoxicating, gave him some peace of mind.

Hours later the pilot informed them on the intercom that they have to fasten their seat belts because they were going to land, this sound woke up and alerted Jane and Lisbon immediately.

\- Good morning, Lisbon. How are you? - Jane ask as she sat up straight and fastened her belt

\- Good. How much I slept? What time is it? - Lisbon ask smiling to him

\- 2:30 am Sacramento time so it's 5:30 am local time - Jane said looking at his watch

\- Well I hope there is an open food place when we land because I'm hungry, I don't remember the last time I ate. And you? - Lisbon said

\- No, I don't remember having eaten yesterday either, I think we only worked on adrenaline. When we land, we will look for food, I agree - Jane said and gave her the first, small but genuine smile since he killed Red John

After landing they went to immigrations, both with fake passports, made by experts in the USA. Now they were the Miller's and they were on vacation.

\- Bienvenidos a Venezuela, ¿sus pasaportes por favor? (Welcome to Venezuela, your passports please?) - the immigration agent said extending her hand, what Lisbon understood as delivering their passports.

\- Hi, thanks, here it is - Lisbon said handing over their passports. The agent observed the passports, looked at them carefully, then sealed them and returned them quietly.

\- Reason for your visit Mr. Miller? - The immigration agent ask when she understood that they didn't speak Spanish

\- Romantic vacation, I going to teach my wife how to surf - Jane said with a flirty smile hugging Lisbon. The immigration agent believed the whole act and thought they were a beautiful couple

\- Good luck, I hope you enjoy your stay - the immigration agent said

\- Thank you very much - Lisbon and Jane said and went to the exit.

When they left the airport, they took a taxi, but it was difficult for them to communicate, Spanish wasn't a language that neither of them spoke very well. As they could, they made the driver understand that they wanted him to take them to a hotel. He took them to the "Ikin Margarita Hotel and Spa", a 5-star hotel about 40 minutes from the airport. When they arrived, they went to the front desk, where the receptionist received them.

\- Buenos Días, Bienvenidos al Ikin Margarita Hotel and Spa, mi nombre es Elena, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? (Good morning, Welcome to Ikin Margarita Hotel and Spa, my name is Elena, how can I help you?) - Elena, the receptionist ask

\- Any chance someone speaks English? We don't speak Spanish well - Lisbon said

\- Of course, I speak English, how can I help you? - Elena ask

\- We need two rooms - Jane said

\- No, one, with a big bed and ocean view, please - Lisbon said interrupting Jane

\- OK excellent. Anything else? - Elena ask

\- Yes, a question, can we ask for breakfast to the room right now? We know is a little early - Lisbon ask

\- Yes, of course you can - Elena said

They paid the room in dollars in cash, which surprised Elena a bit, but didn't care. Then the bellhop named Franklin Morales, took them to their room. Jane thanked him and gave him a 20 tip; Franklin told him to call him if he needed something, but Jane didn't understand him very well, so just assumed what he had said and nodded. The room was very beautiful, the walls were painted a beige tone and the decoration was in subtle golden tones and olive green with black furniture. It had a dining table for two, a sofa with two armchairs in front of the TV, on the other side there was a desk, the bed was huge and comfortable, the bathroom was decorated in the same tones and had a deep tub. Curtains from the ceiling to the floor covered the sliding doors that led to the beautiful balcony overlooking the sea, Lisbon opened the doors to the balcony and got out, Jane followed her immediately. The balcony had a small sofa with a coffee table, the view was beautiful, the sun was rising, the blue of the sea mixed with the sky and the sound of the waves seemed a relaxing melody. They felt like the sea breeze wrapped them completely.

\- The view is beautiful; it looks like a paradise - Lisbon said

\- It is. The waves look great for surfing, do you know how to do that? - Jane said

\- Of course not, I'm from Chicago, not California - Lisbon said giving him a tap on the shoulder

\- Don't worry, I'll teach you, it's easy - Jane said with a little smile

\- Shouldn't surprise me that you know how to do it, you are an expert in almost everything. Come, let's try to ask for breakfast, assuming that someone understands us - Lisbon said

\- The main thing is eggs and coffee, eggs are said "huevos" and coffee I think is "café", and I want a tea - Jane said taking the menu from the night table

\- Very well, as you seem to know the words you order - Lisbon said passing the room phone

Jane did his best to order the breakfast and minutes later they delivered it to the room. Jane had managed to order two American breakfasts, they also brought them orange juice, although he was sure he had not ordered that, plus coffee and tea. He and Lisbon sat at the table to eat, at first in silence, just watching the view and hearing the birds sing, then Lisbon opened the conversation.

\- This food is very good, I will say that you did a good job ordering. And I love this coffee, Venezuelans really know how to make amazing coffee, and how about your tea? - Lisbon said

\- It's very good too. I like it - Jane said

\- Jane you want to talk about what happened yesterday, I don't think it's good that you keep and swallow all that yourself - Lisbon said trying to take his hand on the table

\- Give me time, I want to understand it myself before we speak, please - Jane said with a serious voice

\- Of course, Jane, I understand - Lisbon said with a sympathetic face

\- And could you do me a favor, call me Patrick, we no longer work together at the CBI, we are best friends and you sound very formal - Jane said with a smile

\- Ok, does that mean you are going to start calling me Teresa? - Lisbon ask

\- Yes, Teresa, besides I love your name, I think it's beautiful - Jane said with a flirty voice

\- Ok, very good Patrick. And what should we do today? - Lisbon ask a little flushed

\- Adapt to the weather, we go shopping. We arrived here with nothing, I think we need clothes and many other things. We must go shopping, we will have fun, I like to go shopping and I know that although you don't admit it, you also like it. What woman in the world doesn't like to go and attack all the stores in the mall? - Jane said

\- You're right, we should go shopping. And maybe I like shopping a little - Lisbon said while they finished their breakfast

After finishing the breakfast, they stored almost all the money in the room safe, they only took what they will used it to buy in the mall. In the Lobby, Elena the receptionist got them a taxi that would take them to the Sambil, one of the largest and most complete shopping centers on the island. When arriving Lisbon was surprised with how big it was, she didn't expect to find such a place on the island. She clung to Jane's arm as they searched the information place, there they were given a map, which helped them move better around the place. They started touring the stores and one of the first that they recognized was the Aero Rayban, where they tried and bought several pairs of sunglasses. Then they went to the Tommy Hilfiger, where Lisbon had Jane try on several shirts for her.

\- Turn around, you know what, I think I like the previous one more - Lisbon said from the chair while Jane tried on the tenth shirt

\- You are aware that I will revenge for this, right? - Jane said

\- Yes, I know. But in the meantime, I enjoy this - Lisbon said laughing

They continued walking and buying in the stores; they went to Basinger, Ben Sherman, XIC & XOC, Zara, US Polo, Timberland, Quicksilver (where Jane came out with a few shorts for the beach), Jeep, Columbia, Aishop, Kenneth Cole, Clarks, Nine West, Swarovski, Adidas and Nike. Arriving at a store called Rafaella, Jane practically dragged Lisbon to enter. This one sold beautiful dresses and Jane wanted to get out of there with a few for Lisbon.

\- Jane, what are you doing? - Lisbon ask while he pulled her into the store

\- These dresses are beautiful; I like them and you're going to model me some and I told you not to call me Jane - Jane said

\- Sorry, old habits are hard to change. Even so, Patrick, I'm not going to model or buy any dress - Lisbon said

\- Of course, you're Teresa, you're going to start with this one - Jane said giving Lisbon a knee-length turquoise dress with empire cut and V neck, but not too deep

\- You're crazy - Lisbon said taking the dress and going to the dressing room

\- That you already knew my dear Teresa and still here we are - Jane said while sitting on the couch.

A few moments later Lisbon came out of the dressing room with the dress, this left Jane breathless, looked her up and down without saying a word, the dress was perfect, she looked like a goddess.

\- What do you think? - Lisbon ask nervously

\- Perfect. Beautiful. Forget the angry little princess, you look like a goddess with this one. We're going to take it, period. Now try another one, I love this - Jane said with a huge smile that made Lisbon smile and felt a kind of tingle in her whole body

At the end they left the store with seven dresses, although if it had depended on Jane it would have been the whole store, everything that Lisbon try on seemed beautiful to him. Then they went to the Samsung store where they bought some cell phones to communicate with each other and some laptops to use the internet, not to communicate with anyone, they couldn't, someone from Abbott's team could track them, although it wasn't something that didn't worried them much since they didn't have neither jurisdiction nor possibility of extraditing them from here. Then they went through the store of Bath & Body Works and Clinique, where Jane noticed that all women needed a certain number of cosmetics and creams to feel good and happy with themselves; Lisbon despite being a tough agent was no exception to this rule. They continued walking and passed in front of the Skechers store and Lisbon dragged Jane into it.

\- Come on, we need running shoes - Lisbon said

\- Of course not. I don't need that since I don't run - Jane said

\- Well you didn't run, but now you will. Van Pelt is not here so that will make you my new running partner, it is also healthy, it will be good for you. It will not kill you to exercise a little - Lisbon said with a smile

\- I prefer to exercise my mind, thank you very much - Jane said sarcastically

Even so, Jane lost the battle, he and Lisbon left the store with their pairs of Skechers. When they got to the front of the Victoria's Secret store, Lisbon got really nervous, lingerie wasn't something she wanted to model for Jane, at least not in front of people.

\- Patrick, can you leave me alone in this store for a while? obviously I need to buy things here and I would feel more comfortable doing it alone - Lisbon said to Jane

\- Of course, Teresa, don't worry. I understand, why we don't see each other here in 20 minutes? - Jane said

\- Thank you - Lisbon said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then entered the store

Jane went to the Mont Blanc store where he bought a watch for him and another for Lisbon. He walked a while longer and found a jewelry called Prestige and some force that he couldn't explain make him enter the store. Inside he found himself surrounded by beautiful necklaces, bracelets and rings and immediately wanted to choose something for Lisbon. She was the angel that had saved him and a piece of jewelry couldn't pay for everything she had done for him, but he knew she would love the gesture, and women love jewelry. He began to observe the showcases, the salesman tried to help him, but he wasn't very useful since they didn't understand each other well. A while later he found a necklace that captivated him, an 18Kt White diamond necklace with a heart-shaped diamond pendant, _**Lisbon will love it, he thought**_; next to it there was a ring, also a diamond in the shape of a heart, it was an engagement ring and match with the necklace. Jane decided to take it too, but he wouldn't give it to Lisbon, not yet, first he wanted to be sure to what extent Lisbon wanted him and was willing to spend the rest of her life with him, until now it was going well, she was the one who decided to share the room. He fastened to pay for the ring and the necklace to go meet Lisbon again. She was already waiting outside the Victoria's Secret store and had about five bags of it.

\- Wow, so you took the store by storm, I see, I told you that you liked to go shopping - Jane said with a smile

\- Maybe yes, maybe no; for now I enjoy it with you and what did you buy? - Lisbon ask curiously

\- A few watches and a surprise for you, but I'll give it to you later - Jane said

\- Uhm that's unfair. You know it's been hours, I think I'm already tired, we should go eat and go back to the hotel - Lisbon said

\- I agree, you know here they have a Hard Rock Café, we should go eat there, they have food that we know and we know how to pronounce - Jane said with a little laugh

\- Yes, great, hamburger with french fries - Lisbon said laughing

\- Exactly, you know me so well - Jane said

\- Like you - Lisbon said with a smile and they started walking towards the Hard Rock Café

After lunch, practically dinner given the time, they took a taxi back to the hotel. When they arrived, they greeted Elena and Franklin and went directly to their room to order their purchases. After ordering Jane when to take a shower while Teresa watch the news from the laptop recently installed on the desk, then she took a shower and dressed in one of the dresses that Jane had chosen; It was shirt type with a ribbon in half with a pattern in white, navy blue and gray. Jane on the other was wearing navy blue dress pants with a short sleeved, white shirt and subtle blue-sky stripes.

\- What do you think? Are you pleased? I'm wearing a dress - Lisbon said

\- Yes, I am very pleased, you look beautiful and admit that you like dresses, that you are a feminine girl, although you try to deny it, it has to do with your work, you wanted to be strong, to be one of the boys, but now it doesn't matter - Jane said looking at her

\- Do you have any idea how much worries me how well you read me sometimes? - Lisbon ask

\- Yes, I imagine, but still there are many things about you that are a mystery to me - Jane said

\- I'm glad then, I know how much you love mysteries and puzzles - Lisbon said smiling

\- Yes, and you are my favorite. I ordered some bottles of wine while you were in the shower, what do you think if we go to the beach to have a few glasses and see the stars, maybe I will show you some constellations, what do you say? - Jane said

\- I love the idea, let's go - Lisbon said taking two glasses and walking towards the door. Jane took a towel, his jacket and followed with the two bottles of wine

They walked for a while along the shore until they reached a remote side, where the music from the hotel bar was no longer heard. Jane placed the towel on the sand and they both sat on it, Jane put one of the bottles in the small cooler, opened the other and filled the glasses with Lisbon's help.

\- We should make a toast, although I don't know if we have reasons to toast - Lisbon said

\- I believe that we have reasons to toast, we achieve what we set out to do; we caught and killed Red John and several of his friends and accomplices, we ended up with the Blake association without having foreseen it and we protected Grace, Rigsby and Cho. It wasn't so bad considering that in some of the scenarios that we imagined the two of us ended up in body bags. As far as I'm concerned, having finished with Red John and your being alive are all the reasons I need to toast - Jane said seriously

\- In that case let's drink for that, because bad men can no longer do more harm, because our friends including Madelaine are free of danger and because you and I are alive - Lisbon said and she and Jane put their glasses together and they had a drink

\- This is good wine, I like it - Lisbon said while watching the glass and the landscape

\- Yes, I also like it - Jane said, he paused, took another drink and continued the conversation. He felt he should tell her what he thought about killing Red John.

\- You know, it's good that you included Madelaine in the list, I had forgotten, now she can live her life out of danger and happy. She deserves it, she was a good boss and she's a good woman - Jane said

\- Yes, she is. I also appreciate her very much and I know that you too, Madelaine and her children will finally be fine - Lisbon said

\- Yeah, I do. Teresa please look at me a moment, I need to tell you something, I'll just say it once and I want it to be the first and last time we have this conversation - Jane said burying his glass a little in the sand and taking both of Lisbon's hands in his. She looked at him with a worried face.

\- Teresa, I don't regret killing McAllister, I didn't regret it yesterday, I don't regret it today and I will never regret in the future. He hurt a lot of people, he killed my wife, my daughter, it hurt Kristina, Bosco and his team and it hurt you; I'm glad that he cannot hurt anyone else anymore and I'm completely incapable of feeling bad for having finished with him. I also know that I will not kill anyone else, I'm not a murderer, I'm not like him, he knew it himself, he told me, I'm a good man and I don't enjoy torturing others, I did what I did for principles of justice, he deserved it. For the first time since Angela and Charlotte are no longer with me, I feel at peace with myself. Thank you, because I owe everything to you, since I met you, you became my angel on earth and I owe you all the support you gave me through this, I hope that I live long enough to pay you for it, I want you to be happy, it is the most important thing for me now - Jane said as if he had taken a weight off, seeing Lisbon directly in the eyes. She, on her side, was running some tears.

\- Thanks for being so honest with me, that's priceless for me. I also don't regret what we did Patrick, I was honest when I told you that men like Red John were better dead and I hold it, all the time we spent with this case made me change my mind, after seeing everything he did. You have no idea how happy I am that you feel better and at peace with yourself. By the way, you don't owe me anything, you have any idea of how many cases you helped me close, how many people you helped and for which you achieved justice, yes you gave me millions of headaches, but everything worth it and you also made my life and work fun. Today I feel at peace, free and happy, I had not felt like that in a long time, this is an adventure that we are beginning and the truth is that there is nobody else in this world with whom I would like to share it, you are my best friend - Lisbon said genuinely.

\- Teresa, thank you. I told you this once, anything for you and it will be like that until I'm a few meters underground. I'm sorry for the headaches that I cause you, although I can't promise that I would stop, it is in my nature - Jane said with a smile hugging Lisbon

\- I know, Patrick and I don't want you to change. It's what makes you be you - Lisbon said

\- Thank you. Teresa, I have a gift for you, remember I told you I had a surprise for you - Jane said taking the case out of his jacket and giving it to Teresa

\- Open it, I hope you like it - Jane said with a smile while Teresa opened the necklace case.

\- OMG Patrick, this is beautiful, I love it. Can you put it on me please? - Lisbon said giving him the necklace and holding her hair. Jane put the necklace on her and they both smiled

\- Thanks, I really love it. Does this mean that I now own your heart? - Lisbon ask with a joking smile

\- You have been the owner of my heart for a long time, so you shouldn't worry about that. Teresa, you said that I was your best friend, what would you say if I told you that I would like to be more than your best friend? - Jane said seriously and this left Lisbon completely in shock for a while

\- What do you mean? - Lisbon ask with a mixture of surprise and a smile

\- What I mean to say is that in all these years _I have forgotten how to act like normal human being, and I play games and I trick people to avoid the truth of how I feel and the idea of letting anyone close to me is terrifying, for obvious reasons. But the truth, Teresa, is that I can't imagine waking up knowing that I won't see you. The truth is I love you. You can't imagine how good it feels to say out loud, but it scares me and it is the truth, it is the truth of what I feel_ \- Jane said almost in tears and Lisbon was surprised again. This was undoubtedly the most honest conversation she has had with Patrick Jane since the day they met and the most beautiful he had ever told her.

\- Inside me I think I always knew that you acted in the way you did for the exact reasons you just told me, of course I tried not to think about it a lot because I didn't feel I had the right to think so much about you and believe me I do that a lot, I always believed that your search for revenge was the most important thing for you, although on several occasions you try to show me that I was more important, even so, I didn't allow myself to get excited about you because I thought that I would end up with a broken heart and the fact that you tell me what you just said seems like a dream because _I feel the same way_ \- Lisbon said with a huge smile

\- _Well, that's lucky_ \- Jane said also with a huge smile

\- _Say it again_ \- Lisbon said but Jane didn't say anything, he put his hand on her chin, got himself closer to her and put his lips on hers. Her lips feel so soft and warm, his hands were now stroking the soft skin of her cheek. They felt fireworks inside them. The kiss was slow at first, then it began to increase, she put her hand on his golden locks that she always wanted to touch, the were so soft, also parted her lips to give access to his tongue. Jane move her hand to her small back and put her closer to him. A tingling crawl begin in all their body. Their tongues were dancing inside each other mouths and they were loving the feeling. When the air became a problem, they pull apart.

\- I love you so much Teresa - Jane said with a smile

\- I love you too Patrick - Lisbon said and she kiss Patrick again

They stayed a while longer on the beach, just watching the stars, finishing the bottle of wine that he had opened and sharing more passionate kisses. When it started to get a little cold Jane decided to go back to the room to warm up a bit, although Lisbon would impose on Jane her ideas of how to get warm.

\- You know I'm still a little cold - Lisbon said

\- Do you want me to get you a blanket or a sweater? - Jane ask

\- No, I prefer you to keep me warm - Lisbon said hugging Jane and giving him a passionate kiss, showing him all the desire she felt for him

\- That can be easily fixed - Jane said returning the kiss with the same passion

Jane's hands tightened on Lisbon's waist and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies vibrated with each rose of their lips and already the kiss didn't seem enough and then the caresses began. Caresses that were leading to something else, the moment they would become one. They separated to take some air, but remained together in a hug and their eyes connected.

\- If you're ready Patrick, I want everything from you, I want to be all yours - Lisbon said

\- I love you, Teresa. It's been like that for a long time and there is nothing I would like more at this moment than to make you mine - Jane said

There was no turning back with what was going to happen. It was the culmination of love, desire and passion that both had to hide for so long. He kissed her sweetly. He wanted to be tender and not hurt her. He unbuttoned her dress and slowly pulled it back over her head. He took her slowly to the bed and then watched her closely, he love her body. He always wanted her and this was the time to show her. Lisbon was facing him only with her navy-blue lace lingerie set that she had bought at Victoria's Secret in the morning.

\- Wow, this is why you wanted me to leave you alone? - Jane ask amazed by the beautiful set

\- Yes, I didn't want to model this in the store, this is just for you - Lisbon said with a flirtatious voice

\- I'm very happy about that, this is a view I'm not willing to share - Janes said kissing her

Lisbon was a little nervous, obviously it was not the first time she was with a man, but the fact that it was the first time with a man she loved made her feel that way. Jane was still in front of her, dressed in her white shirt and dress pants, only had took off his jacket when they entered the room. He removed her sandals while looking her in the eyes, then began to kiss her feet. It was something sexy and nobody had ever done it before. So, he was ascending, kissing her legs, her thighs that caused her to hold her breath, but he kept going until he reached her lips. They continued with more passionate kisses, more daring caresses. They were both discovering each other and without a doubt it was something they loved.

\- I love you ... I love you so much, Teresa - Jane whispered in her ear, then started down her neck, filling her with kisses. She loved all the sensations that he was producing. She could feel in his caresses and his kisses, his love for her.

Jane lifted her a little and put her hands behind her back, unbuttoning her brazier, which was rolling across her skin as she kissed his shoulder. Then she lay back on the bed and he took his hands straight to her panties and took then off slowly while kissing her legs. Now she was in front of him, completely naked. Jane covered her body with his, reaching to her lips and kissing them with passion, then descended to her firm breasts covering them with erotic caresses and sweet kisses. She stroked his back, but soon realized that he was fully dressed

\- I need to see you and feel you. I want to feel you're mine too - Lisbon said, as she moaned slowly because of the sensations he caused her kissing her breasts. Jane made a move to start taking off his shirt, but Lisbon stopped him. It was something she wanted to do, just as he had taken off her clothes, Lisbon began to undress him slowly, torturing him with each kiss and each touch. Letting him know that she also had that power over his body.

Their games, touches and kisses continued. Their bodies didn't seem to get tire, they asked for more and more. It was perfect, it was love. When they couldn't take it anymore, it was time to be more united than ever, Jane positioned himself and waited to Lisbon would give him her approval to enter as he had wanted to do for so long. She kissed him and that was all the approval that Jane needed. She put on a strange face when he entered her, which made him stop, he was afraid of hurting her and that wasn't what he wanted; He wanted to make it as special and sweet as possible, that she felt that he loved her as no one had ever done before.

\- I hurt you? - Jane ask looking her in the eyes. She shook her head

\- I just needed a second to get used to it. Please, Patrick, make me yours, as I've always wanted - Lisbon said in a whisper

Jane moved slowly inside her and true passion broke loose. They were making love, it was something that surpassed both, they had loved and silenced that love for so long and at that moment it turned out to be overwhelming. Jane wanted to remain soft and sweet but his instincts keep him from it and his self-control was about to disappear. Lisbon smiled when she saw him fighting, and in an agile movement she managed to put him under her and took all the control and she wasn't subtle at all and began to drive him crazy with each thrust of passion. She was showing him that she wasn't as fragile as he thought she was. Jane didn't mind at all that she had taken control, in fact, based on their story that was normal and he was enjoying it more. She kissed him and caressed him as much as she could. Their moans were audible, their passion uncontrollable, the moment of orgasm was approaching; Jane put her back underneath, he was no longer afraid of hurting her and kept the rhythm that she had established, everything went crazy, her onslaughts increased until they both ended up shouting the name of the other due to a powerful orgasm that invaded them, leaving them in a fantasy world. Jane lay down beside her, took her in his arms, their breaths were still out of control. They looked at each other and, in their mouths, had a smile of satisfaction, they had made love for the first time and the rest of the world didn't care to then anymore.

\- I love you so much Teresa - Jane said giving her a kiss on her forehead

\- I love you too Patrick - Lisbon said and gave him a kiss and they cuddled up with each other as they fell asleep

The bright sun came through the balcony window of the room, the reflection of it woke Jane. Lisbon still slept peacefully cuddled in his arms, he watched her, she looked so calm, happy, beautiful, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She was a woman he could trust, she was strong, she was at peace with herself, certainly better than him, she knew the worst side of him and still loved him, she was perfect and he was going to spend the rest of his days taking care of her and making her happy. Jane stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead while Lisbon made her best sound, grumbling of let me sleep.

\- Good morning, angry little princess, the sun has come out, it's time to get up - Jane said

\- Mm, Patrick I want to sleep - Lisbon said trying to put her head under Jane's chest and the blanket

\- But honey, we should take advantage of the waves in the morning for your surf lessons - Jane said with a smile

\- Okay, okay, I'm getting up - Lisbon said without moving a muscle, which made Jane begin to kiss her all over her face and finish in with a kiss on her lips, immediately Lisbon responded to the kiss, after a few minutes they separated

\- If this is your plan to get me out of bed, I warn you that it is not working for you - Lisbon said with a flirtatious smile. Jane immediately got up from the bed, pulled Lisbon to the edge of it, picked her up and carried her to the bathroom

\- Patrick, for heaven's sake put me down - Lisbon said

\- No, I already took you out of bed, now you and I will take a good shower and go down to breakfast and then we will go to the beach to start your lessons, perfect plan - Jane said carrying Lisbon to the shower

An hour later Jane and Lisbon went down to the restaurant for breakfast. Then they went to the beach to start with the lessons. A business near the beach rented surfboards and even had an instructor who gave lessons per hour to tourists; Jane didn't need it, so he just rented the tables for him and Lisbon and they both went to the shore.

\- Very good, Miss Lisbon, let's first tie your ankle to this strap here - Jane said as she tied Lisbon's ankle to the surfboard

\- This is so for I don't miss the board when I fall from it? - Lisbon said laughing

\- Not really, but the idea is not bad. Now you must lie face down on the board and practice your rowing movement with both arms, just as I do, so you'll know what you'll do when you're in the water - Jane said while doing the rowing movements and Lisbon followed him

\- Ok, officially of all the things that you have made me do, this enters the top of the weirdest - Lisbon said still laughing

\- Excellent, I'm glad you find it fun. Now we are going to "come up" or get up on the table. First you will put your hands under your chest flat on the board, then push your body up and raise your feet to place them under you where your hands were, one after the other. Don't grab the edge of the board or you can slip, watch how I do it, then I want you to do it - Jane said giving her a demonstration, then she went to Lisbon to help her practice her "take-off"

\- Oh, this seems super fun and complicated at the same time - Lisbon said

\- Quiet my love, I think you already have it, let's practice in the water - Jane said

\- I doubt it, but at least the water is less hot - Lisbon said smiling

Jane and Lisbon walked to the water and positioned themselves on the boards. Jane decided to perform a demonstration for Lisbon while she was sitting at her table. He took the wave like a professional, he made it look so simple in Lisbon's eyes, although she supposed that it wasn't like that at all.

\- Awesome dear, you make it seem so simple, how are you so expert in this? - Lisbon said

\- Teresa, I lived in front of the beach in Malibu, it is practically mandatory to know how to surf - Jane said as he lined up his board again with Teresa's

\- Of course, it's mandatory. Sorry to ask you this, but Angela knew how to surf? - Lisbon said

\- Teresa, I have no problem answering your questions about them, that's fine. And no, Angela didn't know how to surf, she didn't go near the sea, the furthest she go was to the sand to make sand castles with Charlotte. Now come on, it's your turn to take a wave - Jane said as he pushed Lisbon to row

After several attempts to take a wave Lisbon managed to grab one, but seconds later she fell off the board. Jane immediately swim to her, Lisbon came out of the water and endured the table

\- Teresa, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you have any kind of pain? - Jane ask worried

\- No, no and no. Calm down Mr. overprotective. I just slipped. I'm fine - Lisbon said laughing

\- Ok, but remember that years ago we talked about this, _I'm always gonna save you, Lisbon, whether you like it or not _\- Jane said with smile

\- You remember word by word every conversation we've had? - Lisbon ask

\- Yes, shouldn't surprise you, I have them in a large room in my memory palace that is dedicated just for you - Jane said and kissed her, Lisbon immediately responded to the kiss with equal passion

\- I'll keep it in mind for the possible things that I agree with you in the future. Can we take a break? - Lisbon said with a smile

\- Of course, my Teresa, let's go to the shore - Jane said and both paddled to the edge of the beach, placed the boards behind them and sat on the sand

\- Dear to be your first time you went very well, you only fell once - Jane said hugging her

\- Thanks, I'll take it as a compliment - Lisbon said

\- Teresa, you know that I've been thinking, what are we going to do now, we resign everything we knew and we came here, it was our plan, but these two days I thought carefully that we didn't plan beyond this point, I don't know, I think as much as I try for some years I don't think it's good for us to live the rest of our life in a hotel - Jane said

\- It's true, I've also been thinking about it, we should settle down in a place, I like here, the only bad thing is the humidity in the day - Lisbon said smiling

\- Yes, I also like it here. We could travel around the world too, there are so many places that I would like to see and now I have the travel companion I always wanted - Jane said giving her a kiss on her forehead

\- I love the idea, but I still think that we need a place to go back after our adventures around the world - Lisbon said

\- You're right, love, we could buy an apartment here on the island, in front of the beach, so we could make sandcastles, swim, surf and walk on the beach forever - Jane said with a smile

\- So funny, I don't build castles, now everything else seems fine by me; I like the idea, this may be the new home to return from our adventures - Lisbon said

\- Excellent, it's decided, we'll buy an apartment here. By the way, love, it is not necessary that you build the castles, I will build them and you will be the princess of them - Jane said laughing

\- Alright, I can live with that, I'll be the princess of your castles - Lisbon said as she pounced on Jane and gave him a passionate kiss


	2. 1 Month Later

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Bruno Heller, Primrose Hill Productions, Warner Bros. Television and CBS. If it belong to me there would be a season 8 with the beautiful Jane family**.**

**Chapter 2 – 1 Month Later**

**Chapter Note: **Words in _italics_ are direct quotes from the show, _**bold italics**_ are thoughts of Jane or Lisbon.

I am Venezuelan, an according to the telephone code that is shown on the screen in "My Blue Heaven" Jane is in Venezuela, and for the record I don't know any island in the country that remotely resembles what was shown in the show. So, in this story I describe how Margarita's Island really is, the main island of Venezuela. The places described as the hotel, mall and restaurants are also based on reality, given that, although I live on the mainland, not on the island and I have gone there on many occasions.

The places and hotels of the world show in this chapter haven't visited them in person, but they look nice in the photos.

**Spoilers:** 2x11 Rose Colored Glasses, 4x09 The Redshirt, 7x13 White Orchids

**1 Month Later **

Lisbon and Jane were in the last moments to complete their move, they were removing the wrapper from the last chair of the dining room. They had seen several apartments and houses around the island, but in the end they fell in love with an apartment in the Cimarron Suites complex, only 9 minutes from the hotel where they had been living; It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen and a beautiful balcony overlooking the beach; the complex also had its own gym, pool and private beach, as far as they were concerned it was a piece of paradise. Franklin, the bellboy of the hotel had become a good friend of both, so when they mentioned that they were looking for a housekeeper to help them with the move and went to clean the apartment regularly he didn't hesitate to recommend his sister Francelis, who almost immediately get along very well with both. After placing the last chair in place Jane and Lisbon lay on the couch.

\- Finally, we are officially move in - Lisbon said with a sigh

\- Yes, home sweet home - Jane said. At that moment Francelis left the kitchen with a cup of coffee for Lisbon and a tea for Jane and gave it to them.

\- Gracia Francelis, ere un encanto (Thank you Francelis, you're a sweetheart) - Jane said

\- You're welcome, and good try Mr. Jane, you are improving a little. Well I'm retiring, I hope you have a happy night - Francelis said joking about his spanish

\- We are making an effort. Francelis, by the way, you remember that in two weeks you are going to stay here since Patrick and I will go on a trip, it doesn't bother you, right? - Lisbon ask

\- Not at all, Miss Lisbon, it will be a pleasure - Francelis said

\- Very well. Thank you and we hope you also have a happy night, see you on Monday - Lisbon said goodbye. Jane on the other hand had his hands playing with Lisbon's hair and had raised his feet to the coffee table in front of the sofa

\- I see you're comfortable and entertained right? - Lisbon ask

\- Yes, I am. Thank you very much for noticing - Jane said with a goofy smile

\- You're a lost case - Lisbon said laughing

\- I know, but you still love me - Jane said

\- Yes, that I know; come with me - Lisbon said pulling Jane up

\- Where are you taking me? - Jane ask

\- To inaugurate our new bed in our new bedroom in our new home, uhh I love to say our - Lisbon said with a flirty look

\- And I love everything you just said - Jane said and took Lisbon to the room

In the room Jane put Lisbon slowly on the bed, positioned himself on top of her and started with passionate kisses and Lisbon began with the caresses, as the minutes went by they got hotter and hotter; Jane put his hand inside Lisbon's shirt while kissing her neck, Lisbon began to breathe faster as Jane raised her hands and placed them on her breasts, massaging them.

\- I told you how much I love you today? - Jane ask seeing Lisbon in the eyes

\- Yes, you did, but I never get tire of hearing it - Lisbon said

\- I love you, you are my life and my world - Jane said and kissed her on the lips

\- I love you too - Lisbon said and Jane continued kissing

Lisbon loved his taste, the way Jane caressed her lips and how his tongue made its way into her mouth, she was losing her mind. Jane entangled his hands with Lisbon's on each side of their bodies, while he was still on Lisbon, he positioned himself to become one with her, united in that magical moment, for both to be united, making love was the most fantastic moment in the world. During their years working together Lisbon always thought that Jane should be good in bed, given his physical bearing and his ability to know what the other wants, but being with him, she discovered how truly amazing he was, she could say with all propriety that that man knew how to please a woman, nobody had ever made her feel like him.

Jane made an agile movement that caused that Lisbon was now on top of him and she began to ride him as if there were no tomorrow, with total lack of control, marking that he was hers and she was his. Both were going crazy with the delivery, they were connecting perfectly, as if they had always been destined to be together. They continued with the movements until they both reached an incredible and powerful orgasm, Lisbon fell on top of Jane, both with their agitated breaths and their sweaty bodies, he put his arms around her, kissed her in her hair and they fell asleep deeply.

**2 Weeks Later**

Jane and Lisbon were landing at the Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris, they would begin their three weeks touring in Europe. They had set out to travel and meet places together and Paris was the first stop on their adventure itinerary. Upon arrival they went to the Mandarin Oriental in Paris to register and begin their walks around the city. The first place they decided to go was the "Arc de Triomphe", Jane looked like a child in a candy store, happy with everything he filmed everywhere, including Lisbon with his cell phone

\- Please Patrick remove that camera from my face - Lisbon said blocking it with her hand

\- No, I want to film our entire trip to always have these memories. Some day we will show this to our grandchildren - Jane said smiling

\- Oh God, you're crazy - Lisbon said while the two looked at the camera with the Arc de Triomphe in the background

\- Yes, honey. Did you know that the arc was constructed in 1806 to memorialize the triumphal battles of Napoleon Bonaparte? It features intricate reliefs depicting victorious battles and engraved names of many who died fighting for him. Beneath is the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier from the first world war. See, there is a dead body underneath this, I bet you like that - Jane said

\- Of course, I like it, I don't have to investigate who kill him myself, I'm only here for sight - Lisbon said laughing

\- Of course, love, just you and me - Jane said as he wrapped his arms around her and shared a passionate kiss

They spent three days in Paris, visiting the Eiffel Tower, the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Luxembourg Gardens, the Louvre Museum and the Palace of Versailles, where Jane devoted himself to explaining practically every painting and sculpture to Lisbon; they also had a very romantic night out on the Seine Cruise and then the Pont Alexandre III.

Then they went by train to Rome, they took the train at night, the trip lasted 11 hours, so in the morning they arrived in Rome just in time for breakfast, they registered at the Palazzo Naiadi Hotel and almost immediately went down to breakfast at their restaurant. They chose for breakfast a frittata, scrambled eggs, salad with tomatillo and serrano ham and of course coffee, although Jane preferred tea, as usual. The waiter took the plates and both were delighted.

\- This is what I like about Italians, the food, these people, they know how to eat - Jane said

\- I share your opinion, the kitchen is definitely their thing - Lisbon said

\- Yes, this is excellent. And where are we going to start today? We are near the Colosseum, we should start there, then the Trevi Fountain, where we will make a wish and then we will eat gelato - Jane said

\- It seems good to me; I see that the important thing is to get to the gelato - Lisbon said with an inquisitive look

\- Of course, it is important, the best ice cream in the world - Jane said laughing

After going to the Colosseum, they went to the Trevi Fountain. There were many people, but they managed to approach the edge of the great fountain. Jane took out two coins from his pocket and gave one of these to Lisbon.

\- You're supposed to make a wish, have - Jane said giving her the coin

\- I'm in Rome with the love of my life, what exactly am I supposed to ask for? - Lisbon said laughing

\- Whatever your heart wants - Jane said with a sweet smile

They both remained silent for a while, just standing there, holding hands, admiring the fountain and thinking about their wish. Suddenly both turned their back to the fountain and threw the coins, without letting go of their hands.

_**I want to spend the rest of my life with Teresa, marry her and start a family with her. She is my angel, my second chance of happiness in this world, I love her forever.**_

_**I wish happiness and health for my brothers and their families, also for Cho, Rigsby and Grace, I hope to see then someday again. I also want to be with Patrick forever and that someday we have some cute little blondies that look just like him.**_

Jane and Lisbon didn't share their wishes with each other, Jane said that if he shared it wouldn't come true, he said he didn't believe in superstitions, but he wouldn't take the risk. The next day they went to the Vatican City and visited the St. Peter's Basilica and the Vatican Museums. On their last day in Rome in the morning they were the National Roman Museum, in the afternoon they went to the Spanish Steps and the Piazza Navona, where millions of artists from all over the world met to paint from landscapes to portraits. They wandered around looking at all the paintings and the painters working until they found one who was finishing a portrait of a couple, it look beautiful and immediately Jane wanted one of him and Lisbon.

\- Hello, my name is Patrick, do you speak English? - Jane ask to the painter who just finished and deliver the painting to the other couple

\- Yes, just a little, how can I help you? - the painter ask

\- Could you paint a portrait of my girlfriend and me? - Jane ask

\- Yes of course. Let me get ready and we can start, you can sit there - the painter said pointing the chairs in front of his easel

\- Thank you very much - Jane said smiling and shaking his hand

Jane took Lisbon by the hand and sat next to him in the chair where the painter had indicated.

\- You're crazy, why are we going to do this? - Lisbon ask

\- Because I want a painting of us, it will look beautiful in our house, I trust that he will capture how beautiful you are - Jane said and kiss her in the cheek

\- How sweet, well I hope he also capture how handsome you are - Lisbon said and give him a quick kiss on the mouth

The painter sat down in front of the easel and started painting and talking to them because according to him he liked to know a little more about the couples he painted

\- My name is Pierre, I'm from Napoli, but now I live here in Rome, I come here almost every day to paint, it relaxes me and gives my wife time to do her things, her name is Giulia, we have 30 years together, it's my reason to live. And where are you from? How much time do you have together? - Pierre aks

\- We are Americans, from California and we have been practically every day together for the last 6 years, he is dedicated to driving me crazy most of the time - Lisbon said smiling

\- I make your days more interesting and fun - Jane said laughing

\- That's good, it's never bad a bit of fun. My wife is adorable, we like to go dancing or have a few glasses of wine, it's fun for us, you're young, you sure like other types of activities - Pierre said

\- We like to go to the beach, surf, among other things (go to the shooting range and catch murderers, but I will not tell him that) - Lisbon said with a wicked smile

\- That's great. I can see that you are very close and complement each other well. You are a beautiful couple; seems you love each other - Pierre said

\- Yes, that's true. I love this woman more than my life. When I met her my heart was broken into thousands of pieces, I thought I would never love again, but she came and took the thousands of pieces and very delicately began to put them together again, she gave me back my soul, the man you see in front of you exists thanks to her - Jane said seriously, Pierre was speechless and Lisbon was running some tears down his cheeks

\- Thanks for saying that love, but you also did your part of the work, my heart was not perfect either, I had scars and you repaired them all, I started to really smile the day I met you - Lisbon said and they share a quick kiss

\- You two are lovely, I love to paint a truly in love couple and you would be surprised how strange that is these days - Pierre said with a smile

An hour and a half later, Pierre finished the painting. Lisbon and Jane didn't feel it was such a long time, they had fun talking with Pierre. Jane paid him 40 euros for the painting and said goodbye to him, Lisbon with a hug and Jane with a handshake. They continued walking through the plaza until they got to a gelato store and sat down to eat a little.

\- Can I try yours? What is it supposed to be? - Jane ask

\- Almafi Lemon with Strawberry from Terracina. If you try mine you have to give me yours - Lisbon said

\- Ok, exchange to try. Mine is Stracciatella mint with Lavender and white peach - Jane said exchanging his cup with her

\- Oh, this is very good, I like it - Lisbon said after trying

\- Yeah, I like these too. Impressive the amount of gelato that we have eaten in three days, seriously we have a problem with that - Jane said laughing

\- That's not new, remember when we were at the CBI and we used to meet to eat ice cream from the same cup? - Lisbon said

\- Silly question, memory palace dear, I remember everything, as I also remember that we were never satisfied with one and we always ended up eating more cups together - Jane said laughing

\- I know, we're a lost case - Lisbon said and Jane give her a quick kiss and continue eating their gelato

The next morning, they took their flight to Athens, the next stop on their trip. 2 hours later they arrived at the Eleftherios Venizelos airport and headed to the Grande Bretagne Hotel where they registered and decided to start their tour immediately because they would go to the beach the next day and knew that it was probably going to take them all day. They went to the Acropolis, the Parthenon, the Temple of Zeus and Athena. On the afternoon they took a walk on Syntagma Square and they do some shopping.

\- Do you know what I've been thinking about? We should find a way to send some gifts to Cho, Rigsby and Grace, is that Grace would love that bracelet - Lisbon said pointing the bracelet in the showcase

\- You know you're right. We are going to buy it and when we go back to Venezuela, we will find a way to send it - Jane said as they went to buy the bracelet

The next day they went to the beach Astir Vouliagmeni, they were surfing for a while, Lisbon had improved a lot in the last month, with more practice she would do as well as Jane. They decided to have lunch at a place near the beach, the waiter helped them decipher the menu. After lunch, they asked for Greek coffee and while they were taking a lady approached them pointing to the coffee cups, the waiter came quickly too.

\- She's my mom, she's the cook here. She likes to read the coffee grounds to the tourists; she can do it for you if it doesn't bother you - the waiter said

\- No, not at all, on the contrary, I would love it - Jane said and Lisbon was surprised. Jane said that psychics don't exist and doesn't believe in predictions, so his reaction seemed strange, but she turn the cup like Jane and wait for the prediction

\- Umm, both of you have suffered a lot, the blond more than the brunette. Fate united them and made sure that each one healed the wounds of the other. From now on, your will be fill with family, friends and happy moments. I see in your future a lake, animals, music, a lot of pink, tutus and princess dresses - the old lady said while her daughter translate the Greek

\- Pink, tutus and princess dresses? Seriously? I hope the bridesmaid's dress of Grace's wedding has disappeared - Lisbon said smiling. For his part Jane seemed impressed

\- Wow, you're good. Thank you - Jane said and kissed the old woman on the cheek, who returned the smile. The old lady and her daughter got up from the table and went to another

\- And what was that? Since when do you believe in psychics and those things? Are not you the one who says that they don't exist? - Lisbon ask

\- The legends say that the Greek old women who read the coffee grounds are usually very assertive, I wanted to give them a chance and I'm glad because she was very good, and I'm not going to deny an old woman. By the way, did you really disappear Grace's bridesmaid dress? Is not somewhere in that storage we left in Napa? - Jane said

\- No, I donated it to the Salvation Army - Lisbon said

\- Too bad, I really liked how you look on that dress, my angry little princess - Jane said and they share a passionate kiss

On the night after dinner they took a flight to Amsterdam, they had only spent two days in Greece, but they agreed that they would go back to take a cruise on the Greek islands. They stayed at the Sofitel Legend the Grand Amsterdam, they spent the rest of the night in their room and the next morning they went on their sightseeing tour. Jane was interested in museums, especially in Van Gogh, he loved art. They started with the Rijksmuseum, the Anne Frank House and later the Van Gogh Museum. Jane was fascinated with all the paintings and Lisbon enjoyed seeing him so excited about everything. In the evening they enjoyed a romantic boat ride on the Canals of Amsterdam, while they drank champagne cuddled with the same blanket.

\- Did you see the sky, isn't it beautiful? - Jane said snuggling with Lisbon

\- Yes, it is. Thanks Patrick, in all my life I hadn't felt this happy - Lisbon said kissing him passionately

\- I'm glad because I just want to make you happy - Jane said

\- Me too. Patrick, do you know what I'd like to see tomorrow night? De Wallen District - Lisbon said

\- Seriously? Why? - Jane ask

\- Call it a curiosity from an ex-agent, I want to see with my own eyes if what they say is true - Lisbon said

\- Sure love, tomorrow we'll go. Honestly, it also gives me a little bit of curiosity - Jane said

The next day they walked through the Koninklijk Paleis and at night they went to the De Wallen District. Both Jane and Lisbon were surprised by what they saw, the windows with the arranged women waiting for someone to choose them and take them to perform sexual acts.

\- This is incredible, seriously I cannot believe it - Jane said

\- Yes, the truth it seems sad. I don't know what is more regrettable, the women in the showcases or those who come for their services - Lisbon said

\- Both, it's a lonely world for both - Jane said while he and Lisbon were still walking the streets holding hands

At midmorning the next day, they took a flight to their next destination, Barcelona. Upon arrival they registered at the Arts Hotel and went to lunch. In the afternoon Jane decided to start their walk through the museums, starting with the Picasso Museum. The next day they went to the Sagrada Familia and La Rambla in the morning. In the afternoon the concierge had got them tickets for a match between Barcelona and Atletico de Madrid at Camp Nou. Neither of them were big football fans, but everyone who traveled to Barcelona should visit Camp Nou.

\- Rigsby would kill to be here. I think we should send him and Cho a shirt as souvenir - Lisbon said impressed by how big and beautiful the stadium was

\- You're right. Rigsby would love it. When the game finish, we will buy him the player's shirts that score the most goals in this game - Jane said laughing

The game was won by Barcelona 2 to 0, Lionel Messi was the one who did both, so Jane and Lisbon ended up buying 5 player jerseys, one for each member of the CBI team. Their next day in Barcelona was spent at Barceloneta Beach, swimming, surfing, walking through the shops near the beach and trying cocktails at the bar.

They took the next morning to sleep late and rest a little before heading to their next destination, they had had quite busy days and it wasn't like that since they worked at CBI. In the afternoon they took a flight to Belfast and registered at the Fitzwilliam Hotel. That same night they had plans to go see an Opera at the Grand Opera House. Jane enjoyed it more than Lisbon, she was sleeping in his arms from almost half of the play. In the morning they went to visit the Titanic Museum and The Botanic Gardens, where they shared a romantic picnic for lunch. In the evening they went looking for an authentic Irish pub and ended up at the Duke of York Pub and sat down to drink Guinness beer, the most famous in the country.

\- I like it, but I don't change a Corona beer when it's hot - Lisbon said

\- You're right, especially if it has lemon, this is more for the cold, appropriate to the weather here - Jane said and Lisbon laugh

Before dawn Jane and Lisbon took a train to their last destination of the trip, London. They arrived at 4 pm and checked into the London Marriott Hotel on Park Lane and decided to go to dinner at a restaurant overlooking Tower Bridge, the place was really magical, they were practically sitting by the water. Jane had brought with him the engagement ring he had bought for Teresa, with the idea of proposing at some point of the trip and at this moment there was something in it that indicated that it was the right time, but before doing so he decided to take off his wedding band under the table and put it in his pocket. Dinner continued and by the time the dessert arrived Lisbon noticed the slight change.

_\- You´re not wearing your wedding ring – Lisbon said surprise_

_\- I'm not married – Jane said leaving a more shock Lisbon. Jane took the wedding ring out of his pocket and held it._

_\- This ring has been with me for a very long time, and, uh, it has obvious significance with my past. But it also represents… meeting you. If I didn't have this ring, I would never have met you. So, in a sense, it has the potential to represent my future as well. And I'm not expecting you would ever wear it, but I want to share it with you, And I want it to represent our future. Together. (He makes a pause) I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me? – Jane said. Lisbon was lost for words but overjoyed._

_\- Okay. Yes. Yes, I will. Yes! – Lisbon said_

_\- Excellent! I´m glad that's dealt with, I was a little nervous – Jane said with a smile_

_\- Oh, come on. You knew I was gonna say yes – Lisbon said with a huge smile_

_\- No, even after all these years you're still a mystery to me – Jane said._ In the meantime, Lisbon opened the heart necklace that Jane had given her and slipped the wedding band on it.

\- Now it's our ring - Lisbon said

\- That reminds me that you need a ring for you - Jane said and took out of his pocket the box with the diamond heart-shaped engagement ring, Lisbon saw it and was stunned.

\- Now this goes on your finger, I hope you like it - Jane said smiling as he put the ring on her finger

\- It's beautiful, I love it, but how? When did you get it? - Lisbon ask surprise

\- When you were in the Victoria's Secret store - Jane said

\- Since then you have it? Did you know you wanted to marry me since then? - Lisbon ask

\- Teresa, I knew that I wanted to marry you for a long time, but I couldn't risk that Red John knew that I was in love with you, I was already worried that he knew how close we are, I couldn't allow him to hurt you. Now I can shout to whoever wants to hear me that I love you and that you are mine and you will be my wife - Jane said almost screaming the last part

\- Please Patrick, don't yell, people are looking at us - Lisbon said blush

\- Excellent! She said yes, she's going to marry me - Jane scream and all the people around began to applaud. Lisbon got even more blushed while Jane kissed her.

All the way back to the hotel they were holding hands in the taxi, upon arriving they went straight to their room. Upon entering the room, almost immediately Lisbon jump on Jane and circled his neck with her arms and his waist with her legs, literally hanging from him.

\- You have no idea how happy you have made me, I love you - Lisbon said kissing him passionately

\- And you to me. You brought me back to life and I want to make you mine, for all eternity - Jane said kissing her back

\- I can live with that - Lisbon said

Jane laid Lisbon gently on the bed and began to gently remove her clothes, giving her a small kiss in each place where he removed a piece of clothing. She was on high alert, every part of her body that Jane kissed bristled immediately.

\- Enjoying yourself Teresa? - Jane ask with a smirk

\- Yeah, I feel so good when I'm with you - Lisbon said moaning

\- Me too, honey - Jane said to kiss her on the lips. Lisbon gave him a kiss that took his breath away

\- I love how passionately you kiss - Jane said catching his breath

\- I'm glad. Those kisses are only for you - Lisbon said as she took Jane's shirt off and unbuttoned his pants

\- Please touch me, my body is craving your touch - Lisbon whisper in his ear

Jane went down between her thighs and started to climb up closer to her center. Lisbon couldn't breathe, just panting.

\- Patrick, mmm, please - Lisbon said

\- I take that as a yes? - Jane ask

\- Yes, Patrick - Lisbon said. Jane immediately took his mouth to her clitoris and sucked it hard. Lisbon cried as her hands linked in Jane's curls, pulling him closer to her.

\- You're so wet, have you been this wet all day? - Jane ask with a flirty voice

\- Yes, and it's your fault. You were touching me the whole trip on the train, what did you expect? - Lisbon said with a wicked smile

\- You're a very bad girl - Jane said introducing one of his fingers in her vagina and continued sucking her clitoris

Lisbon no longer formed coherent answers, only her moans and cries were heard, she was really close to climax.

\- Come on my Teresa, come for me - Jane said with a smile and at that moment Teresa came in a powerful orgasm screaming his name.

Jane continued to apply pressure on her clitoris, Lisbon felt a state of excitement that did not end.

\- I want you know, I need you, please, give it to me now - Lisbon said

\- Whatever you want my love, I cannot wait to be inside you - Jane said. Lisbon separated her legs again and Jane settled down, slowly entering until they became one. It was a feeling they would never get a tire, they fit perfectly. Lisbon circled Jane with her legs as he went from a slow movement to an increasingly fast one, Lisbon kept her hands in his hair. The ability of both to talk was lost, only loud moans were heard from both. When the climax reached the two shouted the other's name, falling exhausts side by side.

\- Mmm, that was so good - Lisbon said breathless

\- I'm glad you're pleased, future Mrs. Jane - Jane said with a grin

\- Always with you Mr. Jane - Lisbon said kissing him passionately

The next morning the newly engaged couple began their tour of London in Hyde Park, then went to Buckingham Palace, the Westminster Abbey and the Big Ben. In late afternoon they went to the London Eye to watch the sunset from the top. Jane surrounded Lisbon with his arms as they watched the view of London and talked about their future nuptials.

\- I want to marry you before returning to Venezuela, if you agree. I want to legally change my name to Teresa Lisbon Jane and that I can only do it in a consulate of U.S and in Venezuela there is no one - Lisbon said

\- You're right and I love the idea. Also, I would like to get married on the beach, what do you think? - Jane said smiling

\- Yes, I 'd love to. Why don't we take the opportunity to make arrangements from here? - Lisbon said

\- Excellent idea love, I lean towards the Bahamas or Curacao. When we return to the hotel, we see which one suits us the most and we make the preparations to go there - Jane said. Lisbon smile and kiss him sweetly

At the hotel they found out that the waiting period for a marriage license in the Bahamas was only one day. They only needed their passports, birth certificates and declarations of singleness, which was processed at the consulate upon arrival, so they decided to do it there. They would use their legal passports for marriage, it was a risk, but probably by the time Abbott found out they would be off the island. They also agreed to buy the rings and what they would use in London the next day before leaving for the Bahamas.

The next day Jane and Lisbon went shopping, both went to the Cartier store and chose their wedding bands; these were made of white gold and Lisbon's had small bright diamonds. Jane chose to buy a three pieces suit, by tradition to his person, of a color between gray and sand. Lisbon on the other hand, although Jane went with her to the BHLDN store, she didn't let him see the dress she had chosen, it was ivory, knee-length, empire cut with V-neck, lace with transparent back, she knew that would leave Jane's mouth open. After the long day of shopping, they had lunch at the hotel restaurant and prepared their belongings to go to the airport.

The flight left London in direction to the Bahamas shortly before midnight, Jane and Lisbon slept almost the entire flight, arrived in the Bahamas at 10 am and registered at the Grand Hyatt Baha Mar hotel, which had the organizer that had helped then on the internet plan their marriage. Those first two days in the Bahamas were dedicated to requesting the declaration of single in the Bahamas and the marriage license, as well as doing some tourism in the Atlantis Paradise Island. The license was issued only one day after requesting it, so they prepared the marriage for the next day. They had requested to get married on the beach at sunset, so the hotel prepared a small altar on the beach, decorated with sky blue fabrics and white flowers, it looked delicate and beautiful. The officiant along with Jane waited for Lisbon at the altar; she walked towards them with a small bouquet of blue and white flowers; when he saw her, he was left speechless, without a doubt she was his angel and in that moment she really looked like one. He reach her and took her hands, both smiled stupidly, was a mixture of nerves and happiness and the officiant began to speak, the concierge and his assistant were standing behind them as witnesses.

\- Good afternoon, we have met on this wonderful afternoon to unite Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon in marriage - the officiant said

\- First of all, I will proceed to read the marriage certificate: At 6 pm on January 15, 2014, those who prove to be Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon appear, in order to get a civil marriage by virtue of the authorization given in file number 45607. I want to state that all the legal requirements for the celebration of this civil marriage have been fulfilled, without the impediment or obstacle for this celebration having been presented or denounced at the substitute hearing of the edicts - the officiant continue

The officiant continued with the ceremony, reading the corresponding articles of the civil code, until the moment of vows arrived.

\- You have been my best friend, partner, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made a better person and I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which today becomes our life together - Lisbon said and both she and Jane had some tears in their eyes

\- A long time ago, there was darkness in my life. But a light suddenly came. That light was you. Your love and trust gave me strength to move on, despite the struggles. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you - Jane said

\- Teresa do you accept Patrick as your husband, promise to be faithful and take care of him in wealth and poverty, in health and in sickness, every day of your lives? - the officiant ask

\- Yes, I do - Lisbon said placing the ring on his finger

\- Patrick do you accept Teresa as your wife, you promise to be faithful and take care of her in wealth and poverty, in health and in sickness, every day of your lives? - the officiant ask

\- Yes, I do - Jane said placing the ring on her finger

\- In the virtue of the powers conferred to me by the state legislation, I declare you united in marriage. Congratulations, you can kiss the bride - the officiant said and Lisbon and Jane shared their first kiss as husbands.

Then they signed the document and said goodbye to the officiant and went to share a romantic dinner, just for them on the beach, where Jane had arranged some little surprises for his beautiful wife.

\- Mrs. Jane would you dance with me? - Jane said extending his hand to Lisbon

\- Patrick, but there's no music - Lisbon said

\- You're wrong honey, they'll play our song - Jane said. With a control he took out of his jacket he press the button and the music started, it was "More Than Words" by Extreme, the first song they had danced together.

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy would it be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you would not have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

\- The first song we dance together darling - Jane said

\- It's perfect, our song. By the way, you're _that_ _mean, cold-hearted guy that I used to worship from but never talked to_ (She made a pause) and by the way it was the clarinet - Lisbon said smiling while dancing barefoot in the sand with her husband

\- I knew I was right. Do you really think I'm mean and cold-hearted? - Jane ask flirty

\- Not all the time, just sometimes - Lisbon said laughing and giving him a very passionate kiss. They continued dancing for a while and sharing more and more kisses.

\- Sweetie look up - Jane said holding her

\- Why? - Lisbon ask, but before Jane answered, the fireworks show began, just for them, another of his surprises. They were really beautiful, many colors and different figures.

\- Ohhh Patrick, this is really beautiful, you always find a way to surprise me - Lisbon said giving him a quick kiss

Hours later they went to their room to continue the intimate celebration of their marriage, their first time together as Mr. and Mrs. Jane. The next morning, they went to the consulate to insert the marriage and request the new passport from Lisbon, after they obtained the documentation, they would leave the country by private plane, in case Abbott found out about their nuptials and tried to trace them.

A week later they returned to their apartment in Venezuela. Francelis was happy for their return, their wedding and very grateful for the gifts that they had brought her and her brother Franklin.


	3. 2 Years Later

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Bruno Heller, Primrose Hill Productions, Warner Bros. Television and CBS. If it belong to me there would be a season 8 with the beautiful Jane family.

**Chapter 3 – 2 Years Later**

**Chapter Note: **Words in _italics_ are direct quotes from the show, _**bold italics**_ are thoughts of Jane or Lisbon.

**Spoilers: **6x09 My Blue Heaven

**2 Years Later**

It had been two years since Jane and Lisbon fled USA after conspiring and murdering Red John. Their life on the island was calm and happy, they had established routines, they also traveled frequently. In the last two years they had visited the Czech Republic, China, Korea, Russia, Japan, Australia, South Africa, Thailand, Philippines, United Arab Emirates, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, the Greek islands and even several cities of Venezuela. They were happy with each other, although they still hoped to start a family.

Cho on his side had joined the FBI and surprisingly worked for Abbott's team; studying the entire CBI team he had begun to notice how good and talented the five were in their work and he liked having Cho on his team.

Grace and Rigsby lived in San Francisco, had formed an electronic research company and were taking care of their two children, Benjamin and little Maddy.

Abbott had been determined to find Jane and Lisbon since the Red John and the Blake association disaster; but the closest he had been was when Jane and Lisbon got married in the Bahamas, that was the first and last news he got from them. However, now he was exploring a solid clue. Maddy Rigsby had turned a year three weeks ago and her parents held a party for her where several former CBI members like Cho, Hightower, LaRoche and Ardiles met. During the party the birthday girl received a surprise gift, a luxurious personalized doll house; but in the same package there were many other gifts, t-shirts, jewelry, watches, souvenirs and even seashells; these gifts weren't intended for the little girl, but for her parents and friends; Agent Kim Fisher of Abbott's team was present at the party as Cho's company and commented to Abbott about it, who immediately suspected Jane and Lisbon and had the package traced. It was quite complicated given that it had been sent by some people called Pete and Samantha Barsocky, who were carny artists and couldn't find the connection. Investigating, he learned that they were old friends of Jane and managed to trace the package to Venezuela. The country didn't have relations with USA, so extraditing them wasn't an option, but he wanted to sit down and talk to them, so he sent Agent Fisher to a reconnaissance operation, to confirm that they were there and he would fly to the country to see them.

Fisher arrived to the island and stayed at the Ikin Margarita Hotel and Spa, her mission was to mix with the people on the island and find Lisbon and Jane, she had no idea how simple it would be. Jane and Lisbon liked the hotel restaurant in front of the beach and it was common to they went there at least three times a week to have lunch or dinner. During her second day on the island, Fisher had the opportunity to have them seated at the table next to hers. _**They are them definitely, she thought,**_ they had not changed and they were talking in English about the results of some cooking competition they had seen on TV, apparently, they didn't agree with their favorites to win. She tried not to get notice by them, but it was in vain, with two people so perceptive, she watching them while pretending to read a book that was obviously in English wasn't going to happen to be perceived by that pair.

\- Hi, how are you? My husband and I noticed that you have been watching us and listening to us for a while. Are you American? Are you here alone? Need help? Would you like to join us for lunch? - Lisbon said

\- Excuse me, it wasn't my intention to intrude, is that surrounded by so much Spanish I thought it was strange to hear two people speak English so fluent, more when I don't speak any Spanish - Fisher said

\- Well in that case we insist that you accompany us to lunch, so you will have someone to talk to - Jane said and he and Lisbon made a gesture for her to sit down with them. This wasn't part of her plan, but well it was time to improvise.

\- Thank you - Fisher said and sat at the table

\- No problem. You're American, what brings you here, alone? - Lisbon ask

\- Escape the routine. I was offered a promotion at work and I'm taking the time to think if I really want it - Fisher said

\- Wise decision, take your time to reflect, this is an excellent place to do it - Lisbon said

\- Yes, it's true, we say it from our own experience - Jane said and he and Lisbon laughed a little

\- And what are you doing here? What do you do? - Fisher ask

\- We are here to have fun and enjoy. We spent a few hard years and now it's time to relax and enjoy - Jane said

\- Well, it sounds like you guys retired, but you seem too young for that - Fisher said laughing

\- No quiet, you're right, not to that end - Lisbon said and the three laughed

The lunch passed happily while they talked about food, travel and music. Fisher was surprised at how much she like Jane and Lisbon, they were really lovely.

\- I really love spending this time with you two, thank you very much for the lunch. By chance you know a good place to go to dinner, my treat - Fisher said

\- Yeah, we know some. We would love to go - Lisbon said

\- We pick you up here at 7pm, ok? - Jane ask

\- Excellent, see you later - Fisher said and said goodbye to both with a hug

Upon returning to her room Fisher called Abbott and told him everything about her meeting with Lisbon and Jane and that she would see them in the night. Abbott immediately took the first flight to the island with four other agents as his companions.

Lisbon and Jane on the other hand took Fisher to dinner at "El Remo", where the dinner was fabulous and went very well and even Jane gave some tips to Fisher to help her make her decision about the promotion at work.

Abbott arrived on the island the next morning and met Franklin, who he ask about Jane and Lisbon.

\- Good morning, do you speak English? - Abbott ask

\- A little, how can I help you, Mr.? - Franklin ask

\- Did you happen to see these two people today? - Abbott ask showing him a picture of Jane and Lisbon together from when they worked at the CBI. They were next to each other sitting on Jane's couch, the picture had been taken by Grace and since it was in Jane's place it had ended up in Abbott's hands when he close the CBI

\- No, sir, I haven't seen them - Franklin said

\- Well, if you see them, let me know - Abbott said, placing a $ 20 bill in his pocket

Abbott went up to talk to Fisher in his room while Franklin went directly to call Jane.

\- Good morning, Jane residence, who do you want to talk to? - Francelis answer the phone

\- Hola hermana, ¿Puedo hablar con Jane? (Hi, sister, can I talk to Jane?) - Franklin said

\- Hola, seguro, un momento (Hello, sure, one moment) - Francelis said

\- Mr. Jane, Franklin is on the phone and wants to talk to you - Francelis said to Jane to give him the phone

\- Good morning Franklin, what can I help you? - Jane said

\- There's a sir, he came to the hotel today and he was asking about your wife and you - Franklin said

\- Really, and how does he look like? - Jane ask

\- He is big, bald, black, walks with four other men dressed in black, they registered a few minutes ago and went up to their rooms - Franklin said

\- Thanks for the information Franklin, I really appreciate it - Jane said

\- You're welcome Mr. Jane, anything for you - Franklin said and hung up the phone

Jane went to the balcony where Lisbon was sitting reading a book, he sat next to her and kissed her hair

\- Hi! honey - Lisbon said

\- Franklin just called; you know sometimes I'm surprised at my abilities. I was right about Kim, she's an FBI agent; Abbott just checked into the hotel and is asking about us - Jane said

\- It shouldn't surprise me, although it was a bit obvious, she watched and spied on our conversation, it was not very subtle. And what are we going to do about Abbott? - Teresa said

\- I think we should pay him a visit, he came from so far away, we should return the courtesy; besides, he cannot do anything to us here - Jane said

Jane and Lisbon got ready and decided to go visit Abbott. When arriving Franklin informed them that he was alone in the restaurant eating his lunch, so they decided to accompany him.

\- Hello. Does it bother you if we accompany you? - Jane said while he and Lisbon were standing in front of him

\- Mr. Jane, Miss Lisbon or do you now prefer Mrs. Jane? I'm glad to see you, I thought it would take me a lot of work to find you, please take a seat - Abbott said smiling. Jane opened the chair for Lisbon and she sat down and he sat next to her.

\- Welcome agent Abbott, I'm glad to see you. We were waiting for you - Lisbon said

\- Seriously, Mrs. Jane? - Abbott ask

\- Yes, your infiltrated agent wasn't at all subtle, you should tell Kim to join us - Jane said

\- I can't, she is on her way back to Austin. But I'm here. My congratulations to you two, you have evaded me well in these two years, but I always knew that your former agents would be your weakness, although the idea of sending them gifts with your carny friends was brilliant - Abbott said

\- What exactly do you want Abbott? Why did you come? You can't arrest us here - Lisbon said

\- It is not my intention. I came to give you an offer. (Abbott paused) I've been studying your cases, reviewing your work for the past two years, it's very good, excellent actually. You two and your team closed every case assigned to you, which is why we at the FBI want you to come and work for us. We are willing to ignore and give you immunity in all charges of which you are accused as long as you work for us for a minimum of 5 years - Abbott said

\- We don't believe you - Both Jane and Lisbon said at the same time

\- Well, it's a real offer, you can return to the US with your friends and family. Here I have the offer, you can study it if you want and give me your answer - Abbott said giving them the sheets with the offer. They took the sheet and got up from the table

\- We'll think about it - Jane said

\- All right, I'll be here until the day after tomorrow, I'm waiting for your answer - Abbott said and Jane and Lisbon left and he continued with his lunch.

When they returned to their apartment, Jane and Lisbon locked themselves in their room to read and discuss the offer presented by Abbott.

\- This is crazy, after all Abbott did to us, he wants us to go to work for him - Lisbon said

\- It's crazy, but it's not a bad deal at all, working for the FBI was always a dream of yours when we were in CBI, you can also see your brothers - Jane said

\- I'm not sure I want to see what disasters those three probably made over the last two years and I'm not sure that working for the FBI is even my dream anymore Patrick. It's not just my life now, it's ours and we will make a decision that we can both live with - Lisbon said

\- You're right, love, we should both agree on this - Jane said hugging and kissing her

They talked for a while longer until they both agreed with their decision and even wrote some things on a sheet of paper. After that, they decided to have dinner with Abbott.

The three of them sat in the restaurant, they seemed calm and cheerful, inside the only one calm was Jane. They ordered and remained silent for a while, until they were served their food, Abbott was impatient.

\- And you came to an agreement regarding my offer? - Abbott ask all of the sudden, showing a little anxious

\- Yes, Teresa and I talked about it and we considered the pros and cons of your proposal - Jane said

\- And what decision did you make? - Abbott said

\- Maybe we can work for you, but there are certain considerations with which we must agree so that this can happen - Jane said and Lisbon took out a sheet of paper from her purse and gave it to Abbott

\- What is this? - Abbott asked surprised

\- It is a list of our own terms, which we want you to read and accept before us accepting or denying your offer - Lisbon said

\- So political of you two, it surprises me. Ok let's see what you wrote here - Abbott said and start reading their terms

_**Patrick and Teresa Jane Work Terms**_

_1.- We will work for the FBI as long as we work together on the same team._

_2.- No federal parole. We are free people._

_3.- The FBI will provide the CBI couch and will place it near where my wife will be assigned._

_4.- I will use the surname Lisbon as professional name. It isn't allowed to address to me as "agent Jane"._

_5.- We will establish ourselves in any part of Austin that seems appropriate to us. We will live under our own roof and not under one provided by the FBI._

\- Well, it's reasonable, although the second one remains to be seen. The _charges pending against you are homicide, obstruction of justice, aggravated assault, grand theft auto, etcetera. You're looking at 20 to life._ I don't think the FBI agrees not to have you guys on probation, considering that we already know you represent a flight risk, both of you proved to be excellent at it - Abbott said

\- What is on the list is not negotiable Abbott, we will not return if we can't live on our own terms - Jane said

\- I get it. Let me talk to my superiors. I go back in a minute - Abbott and he got up from the table, went out of the restaurant to talk on the phone with his superiors in Austin. Abbott was out for a few minutes and then sat down again with Lisbon and Jane

\- Talk to my superiors and they are willing to not impose the federal parole, but _you will be under my supervision, if you screw up, run away, do anything that I do not like, you two will go to the jailhouse. Sign, and we have a deal_ \- Abbott said

\- We can live with that – Both Jane and Lisbon said, looking at each other first and them Abbott who had smile on his face

Jane and Lisbon took two days to prepare to return to the US, they had several things in their apartment that decided to pack because they wanted to take them with them, many were souvenirs and things they had bought in their trips. They decided to leave the apartment to Francelis and Franklin, who thought it was crazy and a very expensive gift, but they insisted, and promised to visit them.

Abbott, his men, Jane and Lisbon arrived in Austin almost at noon; Abbott took them to the JW Marriott Austin hotel and left two agents with them, he wanted to give them time to change and get ready before taking them to the FBI to sign the final contract and introduce them to the team members. He wanted to win the sympathy of Jane and Lisbon so he arranged so that not only Cho was there when they arrived, but also Rigsby and Van Pelt, they would be very pleased to see them. Jane and Lisbon had lunch in their room, took a shower and prepared to go to the FBI. Jane dressed in a 3-piece gray suit, as he used to and Lisbon also did, she dressed in a white blouse, black jacket, dark jeans and black boots.

\- Agent Lisbon returned - Jane said looking at her

\- Also, my troublemaker, headache consultant - Lisbon said

\- Auch, that hurt - Jane said with a hurt puppy face

\- It's not true, do you want me to tell you a little secret? - Lisbon said almost in a whisper

\- Please, tell me - Jane said

\- This look of yours I always found it exciting. I have a few fantasies that involve you using this suit, my office, your CBI loft and your couch too - Lisbon said with a flirty voice

\- Well darling, later we can take care of that - Jane said flirting too

\- I like that idea - Lisbon said and then she kiss him

Jane and Lisbon were taken to the FBI building in Austin by their two bodyguard agents. When they arrived, Abbott was waiting for them in Lobby.

\- Welcome to the FBI, come with me, I have a welcome gift - Abbott said smiling and guiding Jane and Lisbon up the stairs. He directed them to a kind of empty conference room, he went to the door on the other side of the room, opened it and signaled someone to enter, at that moment Grace, Rigsby and Cho entered and for the first time in two years Jane and Lisbon get to see them. Grace shout of emotion, while everyone else just smiled and shared long and strong hugs.

\- Jane, boss, I'm so happy to see you - Rigsby said

\- Yes, me too, we have a lot to catch up, what are you guys doing here? - Cho ask

\- The two look very good, actually fabulous. Thank you very much for the gifts, how did you hear about Maddy? By the way, she loved the doll house - Van Pelt said talking really fast

\- Wow, one of the three of you is going to let us talk? and I'm not your boss anymore, I thought it had already made that clear - Lisbon said smiling

\- I'm sorry boss, but you are always going to be our boss - Cho said with a smile

\- Very well. I understand the feeling, why don't you all sit down and I explain what you all are doing here. Don't worry, after I'll give you all the time you want to catch up and believe me when I say you have lots of things to catch up with - Abbott said smiling looking at Lisbon and Jane

\- I've been planning to have the five of you in the same room for a few months now, I've been studying your cases - Abbott said but Grace interrupted him

\- For what? Because you couldn't accuse us all about Blake's association and Red John you decided that you would look for something else to catch us with? - Grace said angry

\- Mrs. Rigsby could you let me finish? Thank you. No, I don't seek to accuse you of anything, neither by Red John or any other case. Actually, I spent the last two years studying the cases of all those who work at CBI, trying to find out who were members of the Blake association. As I have already told Agent Cho and Jane and Lisbon I am impressed with your work, it is brilliant. The skills of you as a team are incredible, excellent indeed; Lisbon's leadership and training, Jane's strategies and observation skills, Cho's persuasion and combat, Rigsby's arson experience and Val Pelt's computer and hacking skills make you a fearsome team. You closed every case assigned to you, you don't give up, I like that - Abbott said

\- Ok, and you brought us here to apologize and praise us? That's weird - Grace said

\- No, that's not entirely true either. As Jane and Lisbon already know, I brought you here with the intention not only to bring you all together, but to offer you guys a job - Abbott said

\- What? - Rigsby and Van Pelt said surprised, while Jane, Lisbon and Cho remained silent

\- Yes, I brought you to offer you a job as part of my team. Agent Cho already works for me along with another trained agent Kim Fisher and two rookies Jason Wylie and Michelle Vega. Jane and Lisbon also agreed to come to work on the team, so I only need you two Rigsby and Van Pelt - Abbott said. Grace and Rigsby were impressed while Jane, Lisbon and Cho still didn't say anything.

\- Abbott could leave us alone for a few minutes, we need to discuss some things as a team - Lisbon said

\- Of course, the boss has spoken. I'll be in my office, when you have finished knock on the door and Agent Collins will call me - Abbott said and left the room

\- Abbott is kidding right? After everything he did, he wants us to work for him and you three said yes? - Grace said exalted

\- Calm down Grace, you have to let them speak first - Rigsby said and Grace made a gesture indicating that she was listening

\- I went to the FBI academy, when I got out, Abbott asked for me to join his team, I had no choice, it is not something I could decide. However, it's not a bad team to work with, I've been with them for six months and it's been good so far - Cho said

\- He offered us a deal, he won't accuse us for the murder of McAllister or anything related to it if we worked for him for a minimum of 5 years, we didn't think it was a bad deal, we had no idea that he wanted the whole team, although I have to admit that I love the idea of the gang getting back together - Jane said

\- Patrick, we are not a gang, this is serious, I worry of what he will use to force Grace and Rigsby to stay here - Lisbon said

\- I think he haves nothing, he would have put it on the table, and since when you call Jane, Patrick - Grace ask curiously

\- Ahh well that's a long story, I can't call him Jane because that's also my last name now - Lisbon said smiling

\- What? - Cho, Grace and Rigsby said at the same time

\- She meant to say that now she is my wife, we are married, so she can't call me Jane, because she is also called Jane, Teresa Lisbon Jane to be more specific - Jane said showing his wedding ring and Lisbon also showed them her engagement and wedding ring

\- OMG, I'm so happy, I always knew that you two would end up together - Grace said while hugging them both

\- Cho, you owe me 50 $ - Rigsby said laughing

\- Yeah, I know - Cho said smiling while the rest laughed

\- And what are we going to do about Abbott and his offer? - Grace ask

\- It's your decision, but something I can tell you is that I think this would be a good opportunity for you and your family, it's the FBI, they have all the resources you can imagine; It would also be good for Ben and Maddy, they have a nursery for employees on the second floor, with trained teachers and babysitters, the benefits are good, and Austin is a nice place to live if we ignore the heat - Cho said

\- Cho is right, but let me tell you if you decide to accept it, we will help you moving here; we should buy houses next to each other, or maybe a big land and we build our houses there, so in the future our children would all grow together - Jane said excited

\- Ok, honey, you've already went a little crazy - Lisbon said smiling while stirring his curls with her hand

\- No, I think it's brilliant. Growing up with the family, Ben and Maddy would have their Aunt Teresa, their uncle Patrick and their uncle Kimball and their future cousins nearby. That's the truth, we're family - Rigsby said and Grace began to cry a little

\- Ok, but I demand to be called Uncle Cho, I don't like how Uncle Kimball sounds like - Cho said and everyone laughed

\- I agree too, the family must stay together, tell Abbott to come, we have his answer - Grace said and Rigsby knocked on the door to Agent Collins to bring Abbott. By the time he entered, he found the five of them sharing a group hug in the middle of the room. Abbott cleared his throat for their notice his presence, the five parted and stood in front of him.

\- I assume you have made a decision about the offer, what is your response? - Abbott ask

\- We'll take the job; you'll have the entire CBI team working here for you. The family must remain together - Grace said

\- Excellent decision, in that case it is a pleasure for me to say welcome to the FBI agents - Abbott said smiling

\- Thanks - The five said at the same time

\- Come, I'll show you the bullpen, where you will be and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team members - Abbott said and the five followed him

Abbott showed them the bullpen; it was huge with windows that reached up to the sky. Cho had the first desk, behind him it would be Lisbon with Jane's couch behind near the window, next to them would be Rigsby and Van Pelt and next to them Wylie and Vega and Fisher have the first desk on the other corner. He would give him a week to relocate in Austin with help of the FBI, of course, Abbott was excited about the amazing team he was forming. On the other hand, Cho was happy to have his friends back, Rigsby and Van Pelt for having the family together and Jane and Lisbon were happy to be back home with their real family.


	4. 6 Years Later

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Bruno Heller, Primrose Hill Productions, Warner Bros. Television and CBS. If it belong to me there would be a season 8 with the beautiful Jane family.

**Chapter 4 – 6 Years Later**

**Chapter Note: **Words in _italics_ are direct quotes from the show, _**bold italics**_ are thoughts of Jane or Lisbon.

**6 Years Later**

Patrick and Teresa Jane were sitting in the front garden of their house. They lived on a large lot with a lake, on the other side of that lake was the house of Wayne and Grace Rigsby and a few meters to the left of this one was the house of Kimball Cho and his now wife Kim Fisher.

It was the weekend of 4th of July and they had planned a barbecue to celebrate; Wayne had already installed the barbecue along with Cho in his garden and watched the hamburgers. Grace and Kim were preparing Kyon, the first-born son of Kimball and Kim, this would be his first 4th of July and Kim was very excited. Patrick and Teresa were waiting for Abbott and his wife Lena and Wylie and Vega, sitting next to them was Madelaine Hightower, who had come with her children to visit for the weekend and was sitting in the garden drinking beer with them. Ben, the son of Grace and Wayne was around the lot riding a bike with Will, Madelaine's son. Madelaine's daughter Mimi was sitting by the lake listening to music and taking pictures of the ducks and gooses. Maddy, the youngest daughter of Grace and Wayne was in the princess castle that Patrick had built for his daughters Sarah Grace, 5 years old and Rose Elizabeth, 3 years old. These girls were practically his copies, both with long blond curls and beautiful blue eyes; Teresa said it was like having three Patrick's instead of one, although Rose's personality was more like her mother's than her father's. They were playing in the princess castle, Sarah wore a white shirt with pink hearts that combined with her pink tutu and her pink tiara, on the other hand Rose wore a white shirt with purple hearts, with her purple tutu and her purple tiara. They looked happy and laughed.

Abbott, Lena, Wylie and Vega arrived and all sat down at the table to eat hamburgers, hot dogs with French fries, sodas, cake and ice cream, typical of 4th of July. All cheerful, happy and talking about thousands of things, except the work of everyone in the FBI, that wasn't talked about in front of the children, it was the family rule.

At night everyone was getting ready to see the fireworks; Patrick and Teresa were next to each other, holding hands when he felt a little person pulling his pants.

\- Hello beautiful princess, what's up? - Jane ask to Sarah when he notice her sad face, taking her in his arms

\- Daddy, could you read Rose's mind and tell me where she hid the magic wand? She doesn't want to tell me, she says I'll use it to turn all the dolls into fairies, but that's not true, just one, the others will still be princesses - Sarah said, Lisbon tried to contain her laughter

\- Princess I will help you, but daddy can't read minds - Jane said with smile

\- Of course you can daddy and everyone knows that. You always know what everyone thinks, even mommy, that's why she always tells you not to read her. So come daddy, let Rose tell you where the wand is - Sarah said as a matter of fact while Lisbon didn't contain herself anymore and started to laugh while Jane judged her with his face

\- Come on honey, you have a magic wand to find. I hope the suspect is not hard on you - Lisbon said laughing. While he was walking away with Sarah, Madelaine approached her

\- What's going on with Patrick and Sarah? - Madelaine ask

\- She wants Patrick to read Rose's mind to find out where she hid the magic wand - Teresa said laughing

\- Oh God, well you should be thankful that she still can't do it herself and believe me someday she will can, Sarah is just like her father - Madelaine said

\- Yes, that's what I'm afraid of, when the day comes that she will do the same things as him. Thank God I have him to tell me when she tries to manipulate me with some trick - Teresa said with a smile

Patrick found the magic wand in seconds and made Sarah promise not to turn all the dolls into fairies to keep Rose happy. He loved those girls, and solving problems about fairies, princes, princesses and unicorns were undoubtedly the favorite parts of his day; He lived surrounded by three beautiful girls whom he loved more than his life, he could not ask for something better. While everyone watched the fireworks and the children ran around all of them, Jane hugged his wife and talked with her.

\- You know what I was thinking a few minutes ago, while I was looking for the magic wand? - Jane ask Lisbon

\- Where's Sarah's magic wand? - Lisbon said

\- No, I thought about tutus and princess dresses - Jane said

\- What? - Lisbon ask surprise

\- Remember what the old lady in Greece told us, she saw in our future there would be a lake, animals, music, a lot of pink, tutus and princess dresses. Look around, everything is here, the lake, the animals, the music, the pink, the tutus and the princess dresses - Jane said and Lisbon was surprised

\- OMG, you're right. Everything is here, how did she knew? - Lisbon said

\- I don't know, they're supposed to be right, we're proof that she was, but I really can't explain it - Jane said

\- Does that mean that you now believe in whether there are psychics? - Lisbon ask

\- No, not at all, there is no such thing as psychics. I'll say it was a lucky guess - Jane said with a smile

\- My love, you're a lost case, but still I love you and you know that, I'm glad that this was what she meant when she said what she said because I would not change what we have, our life for nothing, our daughters and you are my world - Lisbon said

\- I think the same love, they and you are my world too - Jane said and kissed his wife sweetly, while the rest of his family still saw the fireworks.

Patrick and Teresa had the life they always dreamed of, a job they enjoyed, a beautiful house, beautiful daughters and a large family near them to share with; in the end all the suffering and the risks were worth it, this was now their world and it was really perfect.

**THE END **

**Note:** I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you have a happy day. **JISBON FOREVER**


End file.
